sharkwarsbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Gray
Gray is a super handsome shark and is the main protagonist and hero of the shark wars series. His adopted mother, Miley Cyrus, found him alone in the area and took him in as her own son back to EJ Altbacker's mansion. Gray was notoriously known around his homewaters as a shark who was always hungry and horny, and this endless hunger had caused him to break shiver rules by hunting out in the areas he wasn't permitted to. He was later banished from his homewaters by his bae Atlas and Prime Minister Shocks for breaking the rules and putting his shiver in danger. Journeying with Barkley - a karaoke singer, he met up with four other sharks named Shell, Mari, Striiker and Snork. Together, they decided to go on many adventures. Gray is often described as sometimes reckless, quick to anger, rash, and other nasty personalities. But mostly he is forgiving, kind, accepting, and loving as he shows to his family and friends. He is brave and will risk his life for others. Grey also has a condition called hypothermia, a disorder where the host cannot distinguish real from unreal. He realizes he has it when him and Finnivus are playing beach volleyball and he kills an ant. Gray cried himself to sleep when he killed the ant because he felt ashamed. 'Early Biography' Gray was born at an unidentified date to his late megalodon father, Justin beiber, and to an unidentifiable megalodon mother (EJ Altbacker). He was fleeing his homewaters along with his father, Graynoldus, from the fierce frilled sharks when they were given the orders to eliminate both. Graynoldus, desperate to save his son from the frilled sharks, urged him to go on without him. This is legitimately a rip-off of Finding Nemo (not really). But at the same moment, the narrow passage to the Underwaters beside the father and pup began to crack and pour out yummy lava sauce. Seeing no other choice, Graynoldus pushed his son on the other side and by doing that, the lava broke out, killing himself and the frilled sharks chasing him in the process. He was found by a female White tip Reef Shark called Sandy in the volcanic area of the ocean where Gray's megalodon father had left him. Upon wandering the volcanic area, Sandy happened to encounter Gray, drifting all alone in the area. As the megalodon pup grew up in EJ Altbacker's house, he was brought up believing that he was a rare type of reef shark, despite the fact that his adopted mother, Tik-Tun, already had his doubts about whether he really was a reef shark or not.....he then proceeds to go on many adventures. ' ' As Gray grew up in EJ ALTbacker's House, he happened to develop a deep friendship with bad boy Barkley, a cute dogfish that loved the centre of attention, and Yappy, a very talkative but amiable seahorse. Upon reaching his twelfth year, he acquired a growth spurt which made him grow at such a fast rate that all the sharks in the shiver literally doubted if they had enough room for him. He almost floated away to Jupiter once. This growth spurt it seems, has also made him sort of a big eater, which Barkley has always teased Gray with how "dumb" and "stupid" and "a loser" he was, much to Gray's annoyance. But he still loved Barkley. Even though he and Barkley can be at odds with each other sometimes, nevertheless, they both are still close friends and when one or the other gets knocked down, the other always comes to the defense of the other, by physically harming the other with a pistol they found. Barkley got wounded by Gray at some point but then decided not to hold a grudge, so they got married. 'Shark Wars' Gray had a divorce with Barkley. He asked if he could journey with his Mother, Tik-TUn, to the Tuna Run, a yearly event where many Tuna appear and a feeding frenzy occurs - but his mother forbids him. He and Barkley drift out into open water when looking for food. Here they meet a shark from the ruthless Goblin Shiver (previously known as Riptide Shiver) named Thrash. Thrash is a bad boy and needs to be spanked. The two sharks return to their homewaters where they are banished. Gray and Barkley swim out into the ocean where they meet bossy Striiker, hottie Snork, the mysterious Shell and beautiful Mari - several sharks banished from their own shivers. They all form their own shiver called Rogue Shiver. Later on Gray is naughty and fked Mari till they both died; and this concludes Shark Wars/end of story.<- (wow very sensitive). But then Thrash came back and revived them from their deaths. Goblin asks Rouge shiver to join him, which they reluctantly do and train to attack Razor Shiver, a fueding shiver, at the Tuna Run that year. Velenka, who is very curious about Gray, takes him to a cave which is home to a giant megalodon skeleton and reveals her suspicions that Gray is a Megalodon. Gray cheats on Mari with Velenka. When Gray returns to Coral Shiver to visit Sandy, Yappy informs him that Goblin Shiver attacked and killed many sharks and that Coral Shiver is now ready for the Tuna Run. Gray gets sad and twerks on Yappy. After weeks of training the fight breaks out at the Tuna Run with many sharks being killed by the powerful tuna. Gray laughs and catches glimpses of Coral Shiver on the other side of the tuna. Rouge shiver decide together to leave Goblin shiver in the chaos and find an ancient ship wreck to call their homewaters just between Coral and Goblin Shiver. Gray informs his friends that he is the last megalodon, and then Takiza, a legendary siamese fighting fish, appears to offer Gray his training. Takiza thinks Gray is stupid and ditches him after a day. Barkley walks in to find Gray and Velenka making out during the tuna run. 'Battle of Riptide' Gray was now training with his master Takiza, who put him through many gruelling exercises and even gotten himself falcon punched several times. An ancient shiver called Indi had crowned a new leader named Finnivus, a young, spoilt, bratty Tiger shark whom ferociously fought and ate his victims. Barkley, who was sneaking about, found Coral Shiver hiding in a maze of rock formations and went back to Gray in a wrecking ball. Gray was reunited with his Mother Sandy who told him the truth about where he came from. Gray said "fuck it" and went to eat some nutella. Meanwhile, news emerged that Velenka had murdered Goblin and joined forces with the Indi Shiver. Rogue Shiver and Coral soon merged together and planned how to deal with the Armada that Indi was sending. Gray prepared with Takiza, who took him out into the pacific sea where he met Auzy Auzy Shiver, the leader of which, called Lochlan, was once one of Takiza's students. Gray and Lochland lead Auzy Auzy Shiver to the Coral waters to prepare fro the battle. Barkley discovered the looming Armada and the battle took place in the Goblin Shiver homewaters. BARKLEY HAS A BIG DICK< Gray journeyed down into the maw to seek out a rare peice of seaweed that gave him extra energy to fight. But it tasted like old socks and pigeons.Together, Gray, Lochlan and Coral and Auzy Auzy shivers crushed the Armadas and sent Finnivus and his surviving allies back to their homewaters. Since Goblin Shiver had been devoured by Finnivus, the homewaters were renamed Riptide and the merged Shivers settled there for the time being. I WAZ HERE GO AUSTIN TEXAS TEEHEE YOU CAN EDIT THIS OUT IF YOU WANT TEEHEE # SPOILER ALERT!!!= HOKUU A PREHISTORE SHARK WELL FRILL SHARK IS GRAY'S REAL ENEMY TEEHEE LOL # FUNNY # AWESOME BOOK!LOLERING IS AWESOME TOO TEEHEE! Ok I'm done... lol. Lastly #TEEHEE NIGA HIGA YOUTUBE! XD! #YEAAH TOTES BRO LOLLLLLL (nobody fix this page plz) 'Into the Abyss' Gray and Lochlan kept trying to convince Vortex and other Shivers to join their Alliance against finnivus. But Vortex rolled their eyes and gave in. Meanwhile, Finnivus had retreated to his homewaters where he plotted the next attack on Gray and his friends. During this, he made friends with a prostitute named Velenka an together they went hunting for pigeons. Somehow, he got some deadly Fin'jaa and ordered them to attack Riptide Untited, which they did. The assassins come in and kill poor Shell who was waiting in line for Justin Bieber concert tickets. DARN YOU ASSASSINS!! Gray was having dinner with Mari and Jeff the killer when the Fin'jaa attacked and Barkley tagged along to be badass. Gray dispatched a few and then swam back to Riptide homewaters where they found that Lochlan was injured and Shell had died. Due to his injuries, Lochlan was lazy to lead a defensive attack on Indi, so he passed the responsibilities to Gray. Gray complained about this. Gray continued training with Obama near the Maw. He tried to swim down into it to get some more muscle enhancing greenie but his body couldn't cope with the pressure of the deep water and he had to be saved by the scary looking, but kindhearted Maw creatures. One of them was named Mog, a cute little baby with a crush on Gray. Gray appointed Barkley to train a group of fighting sharks to be as stealthy as himself and they became the patrol sharks who spotted the oncoming Armada.They were nicknamed the Ghostfins, for Barkley's nickname, ghostfin, for winning at a game where the sharks tried to surprise Barkley by tapping him on the stomach or top. Barkley loved his Ghostfins and gave them lots of HUGS, KISSES AND MAKEOVERS Groups of Sharks from Indi and other Shivers who were against Finnivus joined the Alliance before the Armada attacked - but it turned out to be an mini armada made of violent pup sharks. The Alliance lost valuable time deciding wether they should attack the pups. In the confusion, Lochlan swam into the crowds and distracted the pups who ripped him him apart. The Pup armada was destroyed but many were lost from the Riptide side as well. Tyro comes in and twerks. Whalem was captured by an Indi patrol and taken to Finnivus who fucked Whalem and killed him. Velenka poisoned his food, but was discovered and Finnivus told her to prove her loyalty to him by heading the final armada attack. Velenka went with Ariana Grande and they made a music video. Gray swam to the northern waters of the Orcas and tried to recruit them, but they declined. Gray sent his troops to above the Maw, and the Ghostfins hid in the Maw. Finnivus found them and lead the attack himself. In the middle of the battle, the Ghostfins attacked and the Orcas appeared, lead by Tik-Tun. The Armada lost formation and Gray attacked Finnivus. After a long battle, Finnivus grew tired and Gray ripped his tail off. Finnivus sunk into the Maw and was devoured by the Maw dwellers. Indi shiver surrendered, and Gray found Velenka and put her in jail. Velenka was bored as hell. Takiza then told Gray to follow him. They meet the Seazarien who asked Gray to join her. "GET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU CHOWDERHEADED FREAKS!!" - Velenka Kingdom of the Deep Gray and Takiza go to Walmarts, the hidden kingdom in which the Seazarien lives in. There, Gray meets the Seazarien, a megalodon, just like Gray named Kaleth. Gray was shocked to know this, but was even more shocked to hear that the Seazarein Kaleth, requests Gray to become her new Aquasidor. Gray accepts, and he is taught by Judijoan to learn about the Aquasidors' history, protocol, and manners. As he is Aquasidor, he manages to solve a dispute between Hammer and AuzyAuzy shiver, and a dispute between Hideg shiver and Tik-Tuns pods. I THOUGHT KALETH WAS A BOY!? OH WELL. While returning from the Artik, they stumble upon a battle between Hokuu and the renegade Mako finja, and Riptide Shiver. Gray quickly jumps into the fight, despite Shear's warnings. Shear gets sad when Gray didn't listen but then Striiker proposes to him and they have three children. Gray and the guardian finja attack the enemy forces, and it seems tied until Gray faces Hokuu. Hokuu paralyzes Gray and tells him that Takiza murdered his father. (man, that Hokuu is so gay for Gray) After that battle they find Velenka, and Takiza puts her into a trance and asks her questions that she answers truthfully. Barkley thinks Velenka is hot and can't stop staring at her. They then go to the grocery store to confront Hokuu. There, they are lead into a trap but Takiza saves them. Then Hokuu, infuriated, attacks Takiza and nearly kills him, but Gray saves Takiza. They then gather their bearings. Takiza helps Gray learn how to tap into the oceans energy, how to fuck Snork and how to twerk. and Gray does it successfully, and they speed back to Fathomir. When they arrive, they find Kaleth and 10 guardian finja dead, along with a furios Judijoan, who tells both of them that it is their fault that Kaleth is dead. But Kaleth, manages to get up and make Gray the new Seazarien before she swims the Sparkle Blue. Gray is overwhelmed by what happened he asks his friends to swim with him. THEN SHELL COMES BACK AND TURNS INTO A UNICORN Surprise MUTHA FKER ^^ Whoever wrote this, marry me Tik-Tun is his wife and he shit on him!!! Barkley pole dances every Saturday Striiker is gay for Snork Gray also married Paula Deen and his mom!! Gray is stupid Gray had Seckx in the book but it was never told His father was Takiza!!! Velenka met Ariana Grande And to this day, Shell is still waiting for Justin Bieber concert tickets